1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines; and, more particularly, to an improved carburetor for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional carburetors are inefficient due to poor atomization of the fuel. In prior art carburetors, fuel is sprayed directly against the side of the carburetor intake throat and its throttle valve. The fuel is washed from the surfaces of the throat and throttle valve to fall as droplets into recesses in the manifold directly under the throat of the carburetor. This area, being specially heated, is called the hot spot. The function of the hot spot is to evaporate the liquid formed in the recesses by the droplets. Even with this precaution, a portion of the fuel still enters the cylinder as a liquid by travelling unevaporated along the manifold walls. The larger droplets in the mixture are considerably heavier than the mixture with which they are travelling and this causes them to want to continue in the direction in which they are moving. When the mixture tries to make a turn to enter another passage, the heavier particles will continue straight ahead until they reach a dead end, rather than make the turn. This is the reason the end cylinders in many engines utilizing such prior art carburetors run richer than the middle cylinders. The end cylinders get most of the unvaporized fuel in addition to the vaporized fuel they take in, and the middle cylinders get only vaporized fuel.
Good mixture distribution is important to smooth engine operation, brisk throttle response and reasonable fuel mileage. The only way to improve mixture distribution in present manifolds and carburetors is to heat the mixture after it leaves the carburetor. If the mixture is heated, the volumetric efficiency is decreased and therefore maximum torque and power are reduced. Heating the mixture encourages gum deposits in the manifold, causes pre-flame reactions and engine knock.
There is thus a need for increasing the efficiency of such prior art carburetors. Such an improved carburetor will produce lower emissions, improve fuel economy and carburetion, increase horsepower and easier starting under hot and cold conditions.